Exiled Love
by Star Shimer
Summary: Reaven has the gift of foresight, and he saw a threat from beyond the outer rim, so he enacted a plan to prepare for it, but then Malak and the jedi messed things up. He can only hope that the woman he loved can defeat it due to her echo. Male reaven, gray, starts after I, explores some of the low probability events reaven/exile(he hopes)
1. Chapter 1

Was Atton, a force sensitive with a paranoia for jedi, on paraguas by chance? Was HK-47 really just on the ebon hawk by chance? Why was Bao-Dur just by the crash site by a fluke? Did some nobody technician really just off-hand ask the droid intelligence, that would become GOTO, to stabilize the galaxy? Dantone was just about to be annexed when the exile arrived? Onderon just happened to be ready for a civil wars when the exile arrived? Was the shadow generator always functional? And finally, why did Reaven tell his ex-comrades to do such things, then disappear?

"After the republic destroyed the Star Forge, I started to remember, to remember the things I had ordered, the death of all those civilians. I needed to get away from it all, so I took a page from Jolee's book and left, i just had too much to think about. After I found out that I was reaven, there was no time to think on it, we had to act, after all, we were so close to the star forge, we had to destroy it, but now, i just can't hold the memories back any longer. it started out barely more than my visions each time we came to the next world. Unforchantly that did not last long, in a few weeks I was remembering my strategies, and my general. Oh how I loved her! But I knew that she would return to the order, and they in turn would exile her, and possably stip her of the force. She is now hollow, like a black hole, devouring the force. I fear for her, she could draw their attention, who they are though I am not yet sure. I do not have all my memories back yet, but I do know that something sinister is hiding, hiding behind the light, something the jedi will not see until too late if at all. The dark side has many forms, some that cannot be protected against. The galaxy is near a crossroads, I knew this after the Mandalorian war, but now I am running out of time, and I have a lot less resources. THere are things i have to tell them, each one something different, but not conflicting,.

Carth: He has to keep the republic miltristly strong, so I tickle his pride, and tell him that I can only trust him to do it.

Bastila: She needs to stay alive, not fall, and keep Carth in line, those two work well together, and thats without battle meditation, so sort of but not really insult Carth's temper, and ask her to keep an eye on him, but slip that she will be needed in the future for her Battle Meditation.

Canderous: He needs to reclaim Mandalore's 'lost' helmet, and start re uniting the mandalorians, so tell him where the helmet can be found at, at the price of him having the arime ready for the general when it'll be needed, and not telling her of my involvement.

Zaalbar: He needs to unite his people, and to tame Kashyyyk, some of those beasts would b e extremely useful for them. Due to his life det, i can just tell him to do this.

Mission: She needs to go around the outer rim, training militias, and setting the seeds for a resilient population, I'll just tell her that if they were already resilient, and could defend themselves, the last two wars wouldn't of been such of a bloodbath.

But HK-47 and T3-M3, they have the hard job, to present her with opportunities to do good, or evil. To test her so that she will be strong enough to face them. And if she is still the woman I love.

End recording."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have sent the messages, along with a note to say goodbye hinting that i'm going beyond the outer rim, to face something i started as the dark lord, a backup plan if you will. Which reminds me, I will need untraceable credits, so I'll need to get down to telos' surface, and start up the HK factory, after all, who would hire assassin droids with easily traced credits, but i better modify their programing a little, they shouldn't accept some contracts. I've been thinking that I might be able to insert myself into her adventure, and not that of 3 seconds passing her by, but it would take some work. At least these new memories will finally be useful, after all, I know how to act to fit in as a smuggler. But then I'll have to have my face reconfigured, expensive, but doable. It is probably a good thing that I still have some contacts, I'll need to follow her, but not always be in the background, I'll never be in the same cantina, port, or inn. Until the adventures start. it'll be hard, she is trying to evade detection from the order and the sith. I will have to use the HK surveillance systems to keep track of her. That is what all of them don't realise, the force is just a tool, admittedly a useful tool, but there are other tools better fitted to hunt force users, such as droids because they barely use the force, no more than a rock, but much more deadly, especially when equipped with flamethrowers and explosives, or even just high powered stereos. Admittedly the force can be useful when tracking another force sensitive, but it is barely better than useless when you are not hunt a force wielder.

End Recording."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have gotten my face reconfigured. i an atton, an ex-commando, current smuggler. I have also found her. She, as of 2 hours ago was on Alderaan. If I'm lucky, then I can set up her challenges smoothly. The Jedi are gathering on Katarr, and they are trying to be subtle about it, but just their presence will draw the first one, he will feast upon them. The chaos caused by the sudden lack of jedi in the galaxy will draw the next, he will want to spread his suffering. The third will be much more tricky, and I believe that she could, and would challenge her without my help. Then there is the dangerous one. He will not hide in the dark, but rather, behind the light. He will let the republic stay stagnant, slowly wearing down any opposition, until they beg him to rule. If it weren't for those blasted jedi, he wouldn't be a problem! But noo, I went to war, and became a 'Dark Lord' or saving the republic! The first thing I did, was send a transmission to the jedi, thinking that they would act, since I found the 'greater threat' that stopped them from going to war. 'I was obviously a allen jedi, so I must of faked the proof! so they did a smear campaign against me, warning people of the hundreds of people I killed by ordering them to fight, the scores of jedi that died under my orders, the ruthlessness I showed the mandalorians. No jedi could destroy an entire culture, but sith? they do it left and right. therefore, I MUST be a sith!'. My ships were under, extremely strict orders not to engage the republic, defend if necessary, but otherwise, ignore them. Of course a republic ship, was sent to 'negotiate peaceful resolvent of any hostilities', or more accurately, destroy my flagship with both me, and my apantice, Alak. But that is the past, and unfortunately, I have can not change it. So now, all I have to do is wait for a good opportunity to start her adventure. Somewhere remote with few people, which might be a problem, because she has always hopped from densely populated planet to the next. However she does stay mostly to the outer rim. I have to stop worrying, I'm a smuggler, not a jedi, I served under Reavan's banner in both wars, but no one should find that out for a long while. For now, I've got some spice to smuggle in the fastest ship in the galaxy.

End Recording"


End file.
